


Tingling

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a tingling on her lips, a lingering sensation that, if pressed about, she would blame on the 'special' lipstick the other woman liked to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tingling

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Tingling  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Doctor Who  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Doctor Who are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _There was a tingling on her lips, a lingering sensation that, if pressed about, she would blame on the 'special' lipstick the other woman liked to wear._  
>  **Author's notes:** My prompts for this story were 'kiss' and this [text collage](http://i60.tinypic.com/j64tnm.jpg).

There was a tingling on her lips, a lingering sensation that, if pressed about, she would blame on the 'special' lipstick the other woman liked to wear, but if she was honest with herself, had nothing to do with lipstick and everything to do with the particular woman who'd given the kiss, and the _way_ she'd given the kiss.

It hadn't been a hard kiss, or a passionate kiss, or a fiery kiss. She'd had those before, of course, from the other woman and from past lovers, but not this time. It hadn't been the bitey, hungry, hot and heated and needy type of kiss. It hadn't been deep, or even particularly long. It had been- a kiss. Simple, sweet, _chaste_ , really. Just a kiss, pressed gently to her lips, accompanied by nothing more than a mischievous sparkle in those light green eyes, and an easy;

" _Hello_ dear heart."

And then River had turned again lightly, away from the door and back towards the console, moving gracefully to the controls, even as the Doctor grinned brightly from behind them, waving cheerfully, waving her forward, and reminding her to close the doors, there was going to be a bit of a draft when they took off if she didn't!

Obediently, and with a little laugh, she turned and closed the doors before making her way up after the older woman. Once she was up the stairs, she dropped into one of the waiting seats out a habit; she wasn't 'allowed' near the controls, not after that incident on Carsus XI when she'd tried to help take off, and things had gone- well, things had _gone_ \- and she was perfectly fine with that. For now, it gave her a moment to lick her lips slowly, where they still tingled, just barely resisting the urge to reach up and touch them.

It wasn't the first time River Song had kissed her. It probably wouldn't be the last. _God_ she hoped it wouldn't be the last. But it had been... _different_ , somehow. Something so easy, so casual, so quick, like it had happened like that a hundred times before, but it hadn't. They'd kissed after a battle, after barely escaping some trouble or another with their lives, after running and sparring and danger. They'd kissed in bed, before and during and after sex, they'd kissed and made out and they'd kissed during all kinds of other hot and heated things that weren't sex, but might as well have been sex. But a light kiss like that? A kiss first thing after the TARDIS doors opened and she stepped inside, cheerful and bright and friendly and just a simple greeting?

 _That_ was new. It was new... and it made her lips tingle, and it made them tug up into a little smile, and she liked it. And, across the console, in the middle of a debate with the Doctor about where they were going, River's eyes were on her, and there was a knowing look, and that same little smile she'd given Buffy before she turned away, and Buffy liked _that_ too. One pair of green eyes flicked to the Doctor, and Buffy's smile turned to a mischievous little grin in response. A moment later she was pushing up from her seat to make her way over to them both.

River was first. She was waiting, really, eyes shining, and Buffy leaned up to kiss her again, this kiss just as easy and light as the first, and as she pulled back, she answered;

"Hello to you too."

Then she was turning, to where the Doctor was arching both eyebrows and looking fairly amused himself, and she had to tip toe this time, but she did, and the kiss was just as short, just as casual, and she added,

"And to you. Can't forget my favorite doctor, can I?"

"Well I should hope not," he teased back, chuckling. Then he was clapping, grinning wide, and reaching past her to flick a control or two.

Her lips were tingling, as the time ship lurched beneath his touch, as they shot off into time and space, just the three of them. Buffy, River, and the Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, the total text of the collage (generated [here](http://www.languageisavirus.com/textcollage.html)) reads as follows;
> 
> serenitypeacecalmlackadaisicalrelaxedtranquilstillquietsmoothpeacefulpleasantserenitypeacecalmlackadaisicalrelaxedtranquilstillquietsmoothpeacefulpleasantserenitypeacecalmlackadaisicalrelaxedtranquilstillquietsmoothpeacefulpleasantserenitypeacecalmlackadaisicalrelaxedtranquilstillquietsmoothpeacefulpleasantserenitypeacecalmlackadaisicalrelaxedtranquilstillquietsmoothpeacefulpleasantserenitypeacecalmlackadaisicalrelaxedtranquilstillquietsmoothpeacefulpleasantserenitypeacecalmlackadaisicalrelaxedtranquilstillquietsmoothpeacefulpleasantserenitypeacecalmlackadaisicalrelaxedtranquilstillquietsmoothpeacefulpleasantserenitypeacecalmlackadaisicalrelaxedtranquilstillquietsmoothpeacefulpleasantserenitypeacecalmlackadaisicalrelaxedtranquilstillquietsmoothpeacefulpleasantserenitypeacecalmlackadaisicalrelaxedtranquilstillquietsmoothpeacefulpleasantserenitypeacecalmlackadaisicalrelaxedtranquilstillquietsmoothpeacefulpleasanti said she was peaceful i reflected she said she felt peaceful he reflected silently and thought quietly he reflected peacefully and reflected quietly he reflected he pondered he said he was feeling calm i reflected quietly he was calm i felt so peaceful she pondered he thought quietly he thought peacefully i thought


End file.
